1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for supporting a headgear, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a headband with a pivotal pad.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Protective headgear, for example construction hard hats, welding helmets, fire fighter helmets and the like, typically include headgear supports with headbands or head straps that are adjustable so that the headgear can be supported on any size head by the headband. The ability of a headgear to protect the head depends at least in part on the proper fitting of the helmet on a person's head. To accommodate different head sizes and head shapes of the general population, a headgear support typically has an adjustment mechanism, which includes adjustable straps that hold the helmet on the user's head and a head band that conforms to the circumference of the user's head. Although numerous adjustment mechanisms exist, the headband and/or the adjustment mechanisms do not tend to conform to the head of all users, particularly along the occipital region of the head, and thus can be uncomfortable to wear for an extended period of time.
To this end, a need exists for a headband that will readily conform to the head of a user. It is to such an apparatus that the present invention is directed.